A Travel Through Time And Space
by Moonlit dark
Summary: Kenshin and the gang are suddenly transported to year 2009, in another dimension than the one they know.There they meet teenage-versions of themselves, and tries to adjust to the new time. Will they also be able to teach each other a thing or two? KK


**A travel through time and space**

_**Tokyo, Japan. Year 2009.**_

"Remind me why I'm doing this… again." Kenshin frowned and had to blow the red bangs away from his eyes, since he currently wasn't able to move… at all.

"Well…" the black haired girl squatted in front of him took a needle out of her mouth and fastened it to the bright red fabric in her hands. She then looked up at him with large blue, too innocent eyes, and smiled. "Because you love me."

He twitched and stared pointedly at her. She sighed and stood up. "Aww come on Kenshin, don't be such a girl about this. You're only a couple of inches taller than me and don't have as broad a chest as Sano, so you're the perfect model!"

His frown magically transformed to a scowl. Was that praise or an insult? He decided to go with the latter, not feeling too giving right now. And did she just call him a girl…?

Kaoru rolled her eyes, and took a few steps back, considering her creation critically. "And really, you almost have the same build as me, so I won't have to redo it after this like I had to do with Sano. It'll spare me for a lot of extra work."

"Kaoru…" She snapped up her head to meet his blazing eyes and tried to hold back laughter. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip this _thing _off right this instance, and walk out on you." His voice sounded calm, but she could easily feel the annoyance radiating off him in big flashy waves. A grin found its way to her face, and then was quickly replaced by a pout even the great Icecube would have trouble fighting.

"But you promised…" She said and walked up to him, then stopped, their chests only separated by an inch. Kenshin caught his breath and felt his resolve fading. Why did he have to be so damn weak to those eyes?! He thought she didn't even know the ways her close proximity affected him, but now it seemed that he had to reconsider.  
"I thought we were friends?"

He raised a brow at her. He wouldn't go down without a fight. "If we weren't I wouldn't be here."

She raised her own back at him with a snort and met his gaze with a steady one of her own. "Oh please, if it wasn't because you were hiding from Sano, you'd already be running."

"How convenient you were right there to save me." He stated in a dry voice, challenging her reasons to be standing outside the boys' bathroom, wearing her coat and bag and having his in one of her hands.

"Hey, I felt you needed me."

"M-hm…" He rolled his eyes and put on a 'yeah right' expression.

"Okay, so maybe I heard that Sano was looking for you and kinda told him where you were…" She once again smiled like nothing was wrong, and that ticked him all the more off.

"That was _you?! _You know that Sano isn't any good when he's been gambling! He always asks for money or tries to make me do some weird job to earn them for him!"

She snorted and tried to hold back laughter again. Images of Kenshin dressed in a waitress uniform flashed by her eyes, and she remembered how mad he had been afterwards, telling her of all the male costumers who had made a move on him or checked him out. One even went as far as to pinch his butt, and Kenshin really had had to strain himself not to do anything rash. Ever since that day, however, he had stayed a good deal away from Sano, and tried not to be alone with him. A giggle escaped her closed mouth and Kenshins eye twitched.

"Don't even think about it!"

"But.." another giggle interrupted her midsentence. "You looked really cute as a girl!"

"I didn't look like a girl!"

"Yeah right…" Her eyes trailed over to her bed where his t-shirt laid discarded. His eyes followed hers, and then narrowed. "It's not pink!" He said firmly as if this was an old discussion he had won a long time ago.

"What else would you call that color?" Kaoru challenged, using her standard reply.

"Magenta," he promptly answered without hesitation.

"If indigo is the same as blue and canary the same as red, then magenta would be pink, right?"

"No. It's far from pink."

"Okay, if you say so." During their little ritual she had finished her creation, and now allowed him to 'rip the _thing_ of him, and walk out on her' as he had threatened to do earlier. But she held no hard feelings since Kenshin only acted like that because he was pissed – probably at both her and Sano – and knew he would return when he cooled down. Humming a happy tune, she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving only the skimpy cheerleading outfit she had been forced to make to the new school drama.

***

_**Tokyo, Japan. Some time during the Meiji-era.**_

"You get back here, you little brat! No one gets away with steeling MY food!"

"Maa maa, Sano. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose…"

"See if you can catch me rooster-head!"

"Damn you…!"

_CRASH!_

"…Ororororo…?"

"Shit! Kenshin!? Are you okay?"

Kaoru sighed as she walked through the gates of her dojo. It seemed like everything was perfectly normal. With another sigh, she opened the shoji and prepared herself to the sight that was probably going to meet her; Kenshin lying swirly-eyed on the floor, Sano frozen in the middle of choking Yahiko and both of them looking down at the unconscious rurouni with worried expressions. Well, she wasn't disappointed.

"Mou!" She huffed, striding in with long tired steps. "Can't you two be left alone for a day without causing havoc?" She stopped and gestured to the far-away-in-dreamland-swirly-eyed-Kenshin. "Look at poor Kenshin! If he gets more blows to the head he'll start taking damage!"

Yahiko snickered as Sano let go of him and turned around to lift his brow at her. "I don't think you should be saying that Jou-chan. More than half of those come from you."

She narrowed her eyes, and hit him over the head. "That," she stated while turning around, ignoring his indignant expression and loud 'Ouch!', "was totally unnecessary. If I hit someone it's only because they deserve it. Like right now!" She finished with a sweet smile and sugary voice that made even Yahiko shiver and cover behind Sano.

"Oi! Don't use me as a shield! I'm a wounded man!"

Yahiko stuck out his tongue at the angry rooster and avoided the violent hits aimed at him. "I know. And I don't care. Your head is too thick to get hurt that easily, anyway."

Sano's eye twitched, and the vein pumping above one of his eyes told a great deal about his patience and its expiring existence. "You little…!"

Kaoru sighed and moved passed them to kneel at the knocked out swordsman's head. Her eyes softening, she gently reached out her hand to push his flaming bangs out of his eyes. "Kenshin? Are you okay?"

As his eyes slowly became focused again he fixed his gaze on her eyes, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat from the intense look he suddenly was giving her. Her hand slightly trembling, she quickly pulled her hand away from his face, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was sure she was blushing. Well, who wouldn't? She still wasn't fully sure of Kenshin's feelings for her, but she was very much of her own. These kinds of situations seemed to happen more and more often, with him suddenly showing her something else besides his usually goofy mask, and her looking away, not sure of how she should react. She looked back at him as he started to speak.

"Oro? I'm sorry for worrying you Kaoru-dono, but I'm fine, that I am." With an oblivious smile and a little laugh he stood up as if nothing had happened, and brushed off invisible specks of dust from his tattered clothes. Kaoru inwardly sighed because of two reasons; the less obvious because of his clothes and him not wanting her to spend money on buying new to him. Even though he needed it. As in '_REALLY _needed it'. She wouldn't be surprised if they someday – despite the sewing and patch-work he had made as a try to save even the most hopeless rags and tatters- would dissolve while he was wearing them, and disappear in thin air. Turning her attention to the now retreating Kenshin, she just caught the end of his sentence -something about 'warming some food for her, that he would'- and decided to work out her frustrations in the dojo. You see, Kaoru was very confused about this new, kind of awkward relationship she had started to have with Kenshin. And since she absolutely _hated_ to be confused, she now felt like bashing someone's brains out. Since Sano already was busy doing that to Yahiko and Kenshin had gotten his fair share of brain-damage tonight, her mind settled on an invisible opponent instead. Sighing again – she was doing that a lot lately – she made her way out of the house with steady strides. _That's weird. _Her steps slowly came to a halt, and she confused blinked her eyes. _It shouldn't still be so bright outside… Maybe it's- _She stopped mid-thought and gaped at the glowing thing falling down from the sky. "…Huh?"

"Jou-chan what are doing blocking the door? Shouldn't you… Holy shit." She was only half-aware of Sano and Yahiko stilling behind her, as her gazed still was fixed on the bright ball coming nearer and nearer… Completely paralyzed she could hear the more rational side of her mind screaming for her to get moving – preferably to somewhere far, far away from the probably very _hot, _and _dangerous_ ball of fire falling from the sky – but she found that she couldn't move and stood frozen to the wooden planks underneath her. The light was close now, it easily illuminating the dojo, and she only vaguely heard it, when Kenshin's panicked voice called out. "Watch out!"

She didn't have time to wonder why he sounded so alarmed – Kenshin _never_ seemed to lose his cool – before everything became white and she lost consciousness.

***

_**Tokyo, Japan. Year 2009.**_

"… calling me girly… and even to my face… NOT pink…" Kenshin muttered darkly as he moved down the street with every intention of not returning to the Kamiya-residence any time soon. No matter how hard he tried to be angry with his childhood friend it never seemed to work – he _was_ extremely irritated, but not angry. He instead decided to focus on his 'bud' Sano. Anger – check. Hard enough head to take a beating – check. Problem – solved. _I've been too much around Kaoru lately;_ he thought with a half-grin and rolled his eyes in mock- exasperation. Already feeling in much higher spirits, he started to whistle as he crossed the street almost skipping in his steps. Why not? The day was beautiful, he'd gotten early off from school, and minus the whole dressing-escapade, it had been a thoroughly good day.

Feeling a bit silly he smiled and slowed down, only to stop in alert when screams started to sound at the upcoming street. He was moving before he knew it, reacting by instinct – his father, no _Shishou_, had always told him that he had a defect in his brain, causing him to throw himself in the nearest deadly situation without hesitation. Some might call it courage – well, his Shishou called it stupidity. Holding back a scowl he focused on the situation at hand, analyzing everything quickly to asset what had happened. Old, angry, lady shouting after dark clad young man, holding a bag way too feminine and purple to make people actually believe it was his. With a sudden spurt of energy, Kenshin charged after the running man, weaving through the crowded street and slowly catching up on him. Well, he hadn't spent most of junior high on the track-and-field-team for nothing. Seeing the thief turn a corner he sped up a bit more and prepared to grip the thief's arm. But then, something came in the way. Or rather someone. He didn't have the time to stop nor lose speed, so the next thing he knew he barreled into the, surely, unsuspecting passerby with more force than a steam engine on overdrive. _Great, _he thought with a groan before they both landed on the ground, _Hiko would love this._

"I'm sorry, but I…" Kenshin started to apologize, readying himself for continuing the search, but then opened his eyes and looked down into purple, swirly eyes.

Blink. Blink. Blink. He jumped up and stared open mouthed and wide-eyed at the person in front of him, who was also slowly standing up, looking every bit as stunned as he felt.

"What the…" He whispered breathlessly, and if he didn't know better, he could have sworn that the other uttered something that sounded very much like 'Oro?'

There in front of him, stood an exact replica of himself.

* * *

**Hey again, I'm back! And this time I'm doing a RK-fanfiction! ^^' Anyway, I have some kind of idea of where this is going, but ideas are always very appreciated :D Please _Review_ and tell me what you think, so I can improve my writing and ideas. I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update again as soon as I can :D **


End file.
